Mirror, Mirror on the Wall, Please oh Please Don't Kill us All!
by jkin6486
Summary: One day while skipping training, Italy stumbles across a strange mirror... (I suck at summary's) Mild pairings, mostly GerIta and SpaMano. 2p!Talia
1. Chapter 1

Italy could hear his name being called by Germany as he ran away in the opposite direction. He had grown tired of training so he decided to leave while Germany was distracted. So after Germany had instructed him to run 10 laps and turned away to talk to Japan, Italy sprinted away as silently as he could. Unfortunately, Germany finished his talk within a minute and noticed Italy trying to ditch. This now brings us to the present in which, due to his extreme speed, Italy managed to lose Germany and is now sitting underneath an oak tree catching his breath. It was around 3pm so the sun was high in the sky, it was a warm spring day. "Why do I have to train so much?" Italy whined as he leaned against the tree. The small nation had never enjoyed training and Germany had been giving him extra work. As Italy went to place his hand on the grass next to him he felt something hard. "Hmm? Whats this?" He questioned as he looked over towards the object. After picking it up he realized it was a small circular mirror surrounded by a silver frame. It was about the length of his outstretched hand, there wasn't anything really special about it and Italy was getting ready to put it back, until he noticed his reflection. The image staring back at him was not himself, sure there were similarities, but there were also some alarming differences. Italy's auburn hair had turned a darker shade and his warm, amber colored eyes had turned a chilling fuchsia. His uniform was brown and the reflection wore a small black hat. But what startled the Italian the most was the reflections smile. It was not the warm, cheerful smile the small nation wore so often, no it was a cruel sadistic smirk often shown by killers at their victims moment of death. "W-what is this?" Italy stammered as he slowly rose to a sitting position, with the mirror still in hand. "Maybe I'll show this to Germany he always knows what to do." He said as he started to walk towards Germany's house. "I hope I don't get yelled at too much…" Italy trailed off before stuffing the mirror in his pocket and taking off at a run.

"ITALY YOU SKIPPED TRAINING AGAIN!" Germany yelled. Italy had finally gotten home at 5pm and dinner was almost ready. "I'm sorry germany! It's just that I was tired and… But that doesn't matter. I found this mirror that makes your face weird." Italy replied quickly, taking the mirror out of his pocket so Germany could see it. "Well I suppose I have been pushing you lately…'sigh' Alright just don't do it again! Anyway what's so special about this mirror?" Germany said leaning over so that he could see his face in the mirror. "Wow Germany you look kinda cool!" Italy said as he saw Germany's reflection. Staring back at them was a version of Germany with ice blue eyes and pale blonde hair. The reflection wore the same uniform as Germany, but had a cap to match. One of the biggest differences was the large scar across the reflections cheek. "Where did you find this Italy?" the German asked, somewhat alarmed by his reflection. "Under a tree, but Germany why do you think it does that?" There was a short pause as the stronger nation thought."I really don't know, but there is a G-8 meeting tomorrow and I bet England will know why." "okay" the Italian said, "Hey Germany what's for dinner?" Germany sighed at how Italy only seemed to care about food. "Pasta, and it should be ready by wash up, I'll set the table." "Yay!" Italy cheered, after all, that was his favorite.

(The next day at the meeting)

Germany had arrived early, as usual, to make sure everything was set up for the meeting. Unfortunately he is also responsible for getting Italy to the meeting, so he now had to deal with a bored and sleep deprived Italian for 10 minutes before the others arrived, joy. "Germany! Why did we have to get up so earlyyyy!" Italy moaned as he sat at the rectangular table with his head face down against the surface. "If you are going to speak, speak clearly and make sure what you say is helpful!" Germany snapped, this had been the 17th time the Italian had complained and Germany was getting tired of it. "The other will be here in a few minutes so why don't you help me with these papers." He said while placing a small stack of papers in frount of one out of the eight chairs. But when he looked over, the small nation had fallen asleep. 'At least he won't bother me now.' Germany thought as he continued to place the papers. However the silence didn't last for long because England (Who also arrives early frequently.) walked through the door a few minutes later. "Good morning Germany, how are you?" England asked as he found his seat at the table."Guten tag England, I'm fine thank you." Germany answered after placing the final, and largest, stack of papers in front of the chai at the head of the table, which just so happened to be his own. He sat down with the still sleeping Italy to his left, and a seat reserved for Japan to his right. As if on cue Japan walked in and took the seat next to Germany. "Hmm? Isn't China with you?" England inquired, seeing as how they lived close to each other and often arrived at the same time. "No England-san, China was feeling sick so he stayed home." Japan said as he picked up the papers in front of him and started to skip through them. Just then America swung open the door with a loud bang and walked into the room, a silent Canada close behind. "What's up everyone? The hero has arrived!" America shouted as he sat down next to England. "America, you should really learn to keep your voice down…" Canada whispered, hardly being noticed as he took the seat next to his brother. "Hello America…. oh, and Canada you're here too, good." Germany said, half forgetting the maple leaf nation. "Isn't the frog with either of you?" England asked, seeing as how France had yet to arrive. After America's big entrance Italy had woken up and answered Englands question. "My fratello said that Spain, France and Prussia were going out somewhere." Germany turned to Italy. "Now that you mention it I think Prussia told me something about him going to an 'awesome party' and that 'un-awesome' people weren't allowed." The big nation sighed with frustration as he thought about how annoying his elder brother was. "Well then dudes I think the G8 meeting can begin-" America started until he was interrupted by Japan. "Sorry to ruin your introduction America-san, but Russia-san doesn't seem to be present." "Aww! Why can't he be here on time!" America complained standing from his chair. "Umm… I have his number, I can call him." Canada said, startling everyone in the room. (They had forgotten that he was present). "Wow thanks little bro!" America said while walking over to the quiet country. Everyone was slightly confused as to why Canada had Russia's number, but shrugged it off. Canada took out his phone and dialed Russia, however he was surprised when Lithuania picked up the phone. "Hello Lithuania speaking." 'Oh um, is Russia there?" Canada asked. "Oh, you must be wondering why he isn't at the meeting." "That's correct." "The reason why is because his boss scheduled an urgent meeting, something about battle strategies." "Um… Okay." Canada said, worried about that last statement. "Well thanks lithuania, bye." He placed his phone back in his pocket and turned to America, who was now leaning over him and invading his personal space. "So what's the news bro?" The nation asked impatiently. "Russia is at a meeting about… uh… politics." Canada said. "Well at least we don't have to wait for him. Anyway let's just start the meeting." England said as everyone once again sat down. "Right first order of business…" Germany began as Italy slowly drifted off to sleep next to him, waiting for his turn to show the mirror.

The meeting had gone on for about an hour and Italy had woken up so he could show the other countries the mysterious mirror. "See this is the mirror I found yesterday." He said as all the nations stood up and crowded around him. Italy took the mirror out of his pocket and placed it on the table, which was followed by a gasp as everyone saw their reflection. England's reflection was the most comical, instead of dark blonde hair and green eyes, the reflection had pinkish-blondish hair and ice blue eyes. The images face dotted with freckles and it wore a pink shirt with a purple vest over it,as well as white pants. The strange look was topped off with a pastel blue bowtie. "Nice outfit England!" America said, bursting out laughter. "Like yours looks better!" England snapped. Americas reflection had darker skin and blood red eyes. His hair was a dark brown and he wore shades instead of glasses. He had a bombers jacket, much like Americas normal one, and had on a white shirt, blue jeans, and bright red convers. Americas reflection also had several dog tags around his neck. "I think my reflection looks kinda cool…" Canada said staring at his image. Instead of short hair the image had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and deep purple eyes. He had sunglasses on top of his head and a cigarette in his mouth. He wore a red plaid shirt and loose jeans. "Mine doesn't look very different." Japan stated, all that was changed was the color of his uniform, which was now black, and the color of his eyes which were now a startling scarlet. Most of the images wore cruel smiles, much like Italy's reflection who was now seen in the mirror as well as Germany's. All the countries stared at their reflections with interest, which shortly turned to fear because mirrors don't usually talk. "Ciao everyone, are you ready for your nightmare to begin?" Italy's reflection said sinicaly. Everyone jumped away from the mirror as it began to glow black. "What's this!?" England questioned, soon after the light increased then faded to show that the mirror had vanished. Italy then proceeded to hug Germany's waist and refused to let go. After spending two minutes trying to pry the Italian off of him, Germany decided to let him stay there. "England prehaps you would like to share your ideas as to what that was with us." Everyone turned to England who was standing closest to the wall. "Well I am not certain, but the mirror appeared to be a portal between dimensions." "Wait dude, does that mean the people in the mirror are here now?" America asked, on the verge of flipping his shit. "To be honest, it would be best if we prepared for war." England said as everyones once cheerful expressions turned to looks of horror.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

After the mirror vanished it reappeared in an old and abandoned warehouse. It was about the size of a grocery store and was at the end of a dirt road, 5 miles away from the highway. Inside the warehouse was a couple of desks and chairs, as well as a few beaten up mattresses. Various pots and paintings were also scattered around. The mirror appeared on the floor in the middle of the huge room, still glowing, and sat there for around two minutes. Then the glowing subsided and in it's place stood six countries who all appeared to be in a good mood, relatively. "Well Oliver it looks like your weird magic shit actually paid off." One of them said as they put on their shades over their red eyes. "I'll be taking a quarter later for that comment Allen!" Another one replied cheerfully. "Is everyone ready to shut up now? Good. First order of business is confirming where we are." An Italian said to the others. "I don't take shit from anyone Luciano." A guy in a plaid shirt commented, getting a glare and the flash of a knife in response. "Can't we just kill them?" A man in a black uniform asked, looking longingly at the katana at his waist. "I hate working with you people, I should have come alone. But no, after all if we just killed them, what would be the fun in that?" Luciano answered, a psychotic grin forming on his face. "Watever, just work out a plan fast, i'm already getting bored…" Another person with a scar on their face mumbled. With that all the nations gathered the desks in the center to form a table and placed all the chairs around it. Then, with Luciano at the head of the table, they planned how to best make the other countries lives a living hell.

Meanwhile all the nations in the meeting room were flipping their shit. "What do you mean war!" Germany demanded stepping closer to England than the European nation found comfortable. "Well Germany please tell me something, did those reflections look friendly to you?" "N-not really." Italy shakily answered. "England-san, are you positive they managed to come to this world? How can we be sure that this wasn't just an elaborate hoax?" Japan asked, looking around the room at all the nations who had, by now, sat down. "I'm absolutely positive that was real magic, and that it succeeded." England replied. "Dudes I think we need to call help to sort this out." America said, everyone nodded and in response called everyone available. After 5 minutes of talking and 30 minutes of waiting for the others to arrive, the six countries heard footsteps outside the meeting room door. "Hey everyone the awesome me is here to save the day!" Germany sighed as his annoying brother entered the room, with France and Spain in close pursit. "Hola everyone!" Spain greeted with a smile as the three took a seat at the table. A few minutes later Romano stormed into the room. "Fratello!" Italy exclaimed, glad that his brother showed up, but before he could get out of his seat to greet him, Spain was by his side."Who let the tomato bastard in here!" The Italian yelled as Spain wrapped him in a hug. "Hey there Roma." Spain said before taking his seat at the table again. After grumbling for a bit Romano sat down next to the Spainard. "Is everyone here, good." Germany started after making a quick head count. "So for thoose of you who have just arrived the situation goes as follows. Yesterday Italy found a mirror which reflects an image of yourself with different hair, eye, and skin color, along with different clothes. However after the meeting while we were crowded around the mirror, Italy's reflection talked." This gained shocked expressions from the four nations who just arrived. "Then the mirror vanished," England stated, "I believe it is some type of portal, meaning that the reflections could be in this world." There was a pause as everyone soaked in the information. Finally France decided to speak up, "Well how do we know if they are even dangerous? After all England's such a wimp I'm sure we'll be fine!" "Why you bloody frog!" England yelled. After a few minutes of calming down, the englishmen turned to France. "If you would have let me finish, I was going to say that I've encountered this type of problem before." "Nani? England-san please excuse me, but if you knew what it was why did you wait till now to tell us?" Japan interrupted. "Well, I've never encountered them personally, I've only read about them. In fact I checked my magic book while waiting for the others to confirm my suspicions." "Come on, just tell us already Iggy!" America said, impatient as always. "Fine, I believe the reflections in the mirror are our "2Ps"." "2P? What is that?" Veneziano questioned, the small nation had positioned himself between Romano and Germany, who he was now clinging onto in fear, much to his brothers dismay. "Simply put, a 2P is a second personality or opposite. They look and act completely different from their 1P or original. This was why I was so worried considering that most of us are passive." England responded, looking down at the oak table. "Wait, so are you saying the weaker the person, the stronger the 2P?" Spain questioned. After England responded with a silent nod of his head everyone, even the dimmer countries, turned towards the still frightened Italy. The small nation jumped at the sudden attention given to him. "H-hey, why is everyone looking at me?" "Well it could have been worse…" Germany trailed off. "Actually I looked in the mirror too, I don't do a whole lot of fighting…. my 2p might be a problem." Canada stated as everyone glanced over at him. Before anyone could make a comment, America jumped out of his seat with his phone in his hand. "Dudes check out the new!" He yelled, hooking up his phone to the projector in the room. England opened his mouth to scold America for using his phone during a meeting but decided against it given the urgency in his voice. After waiting for the projector to start up the room filled with the sound of a frantic news reporter. "Within the last hour there have been 10 murders in broad daylight across the globe, all committed by people that, when asked, identified themselves as 2P's. The criminals have yet to be caught so please proceed with caution as the authorities do not know where they will strike again." The man said before the channel changed to show the weather report. "This was the 2P bastards wasn't it?" Romano questioned leaning back in his chair while crossing his arms. "Ja, without a doubt." Germany stated with a sigh. "Well I think the first thing we should do is figure out where they are." England said. "But the killings were everywhere! We don't even know which country they're in!" Prussia exclaimed. Everyone contemplated this before Japan spoke up. "Maybe we should map out where the murders were, then if there is a pattern we could see it." "Good idea Japan." France complimented. "Okay guys I have a map right here." Everyone crowded around America as he laid out the map. "You bloody git! This is a map of the U.S.A.!" England yelled while pulling out a map of his own. "Let's see, there was one killing in Germany... " Germany said after looking at the news report frozen on the projector. He then placed a pushpin, there happened to be a box of them in the room next door, into the map. "One in Japan as well." Another pin was added. "And in America!" "England too." By now the map had 4 pins in it with 6 more in a pile next to the map. "Actually there were 2 in Canada." Canada said, slowly placing two pins in the map. After double checking the news report, Italy stepped directly in front of the map. "The last four were all in northern Italy." The weak nation said, punching the last 4 push pins into the map. With all of them being countries, of course they all felt it when a citizen was brutally killed, however it happened so often that it didn't have much of an impact. But because there had been four killings and he was already weak to begin with, Veneziano was starting to get a headache. Seeing his friends discomfort Germany walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go sit down Italy." At first the Italian looked like he was going to argue, but decided against it. "Okay captain." He said, taking the closest seat to the map. "The killings are pretty scattered…" England started, signaling to the others to share their ideas. "Well seeing as how most of them are in northern Italy, I would say they are hiding there." France suggested as everyone turned their attention to Italy on the map. "Maybe, but somethings been nagging me," Japan said as all eyes fell on him. "why would they kill in broad daylight, aren't they smart enough to know it will give away their location?" Everyone thought for a moment until Canada spoke up. "Maybe they want us to know where they are. Actually, do we even know what their motive is?" "All this thinking is making my head hurt!" Prussia said as he then proceeded to bang his head on the table repeatedly. "Could you please stop that!" Germany yelled, before giving a big sigh. "But I do agree with Canada, we lack information." All the countries sat at the table again and started coming up with ideas. After an hour they decided to continue the meeting in the morning and go home. Germany had to drive both Prussia and Italy home who were, at the moment, talking about… birds? 'I hope this resolves itself soon...' Germany thought to himself as he started up the car and began the 30 minute drive home.

"Aahh, I love my country, even if it is some half-assed copy." Luciano said to himself. He had just finished his killing spree and, after losing the police, was now on his way back to the warehouse. He had hotwired a red ferrari and was now pulling into the driveway of the 2Ps new headquarters. As he got out of the car he noted the 5 new vehicles parked out front. 'Good the others are here, I hate waiting.' He thought as he walked into the building, only to find a fight in progress. Well great, now his good mood was ruined. Here they were planning world domination, and then wasting time in a tiny argument. Of course the magnitude of the fight is relative, seeing as how Allen and Matt both had out their weapons. Objects were thrown all around the room, but somehow the corner of the room where Lucianos ally, Lutz, slept remained untouched. As stated before, Allen and Matt were fighting, for some reason Kiko (the Italians other ally) was trying to join in. Oliver was trying to stop the whole mess and was failing badly. Luciano sighed and made his way over to the two north Americans. When he felt he was close enough he threw two small knives and hit each nations dominate hand. Both of them dropped their weapons and gripped their now bleeding hands. "If you two are done playing~?" Luciano asked sweetly. He loved mimicking his 1Ps voice, it always sent shivers down the others spines. "B-but, Matt killed two people instead of one!" Allen complained. "Next time you have a problem use your words dear." Oliver said as he began wrapping the others hand. Normally it would have healed on its own, however since another country inflicted it, it was a normal wound. "Matt this is your first warning, don't disobey again." Luciano said while taking a seat at the makeshift meeting table in the middle of the room. Matt just rolled his eyes and took a seat as well. "Luciano, I have discovered where our 1Ps have been meeting, It's at a large building in eastern America." Kiko said, sitting down to the left of his commander. "Good, did you send the letter?" Luciano questioned, by now Lutz had woken up and sat at the table as well, along with Allen and Oliver. "I sent it… but it was a waste of time…" The German answered. "Alright, you all made sure to rig up the "presents" correctly right?" The Italian asked, a smirk forming on his face. "Yep! It's all ready to go!" Oliver said cheerfully. "Okay then, it's show time." Luciano said, taking his phone out of his pocket and opening the news station app so he could here about how his masterpiece worked out. This was going to be fun.

END OF CHAPTER 2

**A/N**

**Hello fellow readers! Sorry the update took so long, I have to write then type each chapter. The next chapter is partly written but it could still take a while depending on my school work. Also I decided to call Italy "Veneziano" occasionally seeing as how its fairer to Romano. I plan on incorporating human names for the 1Ps next chapter. Please review! I need the ideas and I value your suggestions. Well I guess thats it, Ciao and grazie for reading!**


End file.
